This application requests the renewal of a Vision Core grant that supports more than 30 vision research labs with 29 qualifying NEI awards at Harvard. The overall goal of the proposed Vision Core is to enhance vision' research at Harvard by providing vision scientists with resources and facilities that could not be supported by individual laboratories. A further objective of the Vision Core is to provide a focus that promotes collaborations between vision scientists and encourages other investigators to do research on vision and the eye. The Vision, Core will support three modules that have been serving the vision research community during the current funding period. A Neural Imaging Module provides resources to facilitate experiments using a wide range of state-of-the-art imaging techniques, including in vivo two-photon microscopy, functional imaging and quantitative microscopy. A Machine Shop Module provides services for designing and manufacturing special equipment that cannot be obtained commercially. Finally, a Neuroengineering Module assists in the design and implementation of hardware and software to interface laboratory equipment for experiments. Each module is under the direction of an accomplished and capable vision scientist. Support for the Vision Core is essential for maintaining a high level of productivity in the vision community at Harvard, for fostering and supporting collaborative efforts, and for attracting new scientists to vision research.